Love In A Serpents Eyes
by Blue-blood Princess
Summary: Unexpected romance between arch enemies? Old flames coming out of the fire? Read to find out! COMPLETED, Sequel up now, called 'Consequences Of One's Past'. Please r&r!
1. New Heads, House Unity?

**Chapter one**

An auburn haired girl walked towards the large red and black train positioned idly on the tracks of Kings Cross Station. The girl's name was Hermione Granger, she the brightest witch of her age was going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her 7th and final year of muggle equivalent High School education. However she was not the old Hermione Granger, she had changed over the last summer, she had asked her parents much to their disapproval to get her ears pierced and to also have her hair chemically straightened, although her hair was straighter the wizarding world hairdresser decided to make her hair only curly at the bottom. So her hair now layered hung loosely around her shoulders and had curls at the bottom. Hermione stepped onto the train and walked towards the front of the train, where the Heads Compartment was situated, another one of her achievements was being made Head Girl and this pleased Hermione although she was still wondering who her Co-Head was.

However Hermione did not need to wait that much longer as just as she found the Heads Compartment, Professor McGonagall, Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House was walking from the opposite end of the train. She stopped upon seeing Hermione she smiled and stopped in front of her favourite student.

"Miss Granger, how lovely to see you again. Now that I have both of my Heads on the train I can tell you your duties, please step inside I am sure your partner will be very anxious to see you." McGonagall said as she gestured towards the door and opening it with her wand, however the person which Hermione least expected to see was the least likable person in the world, her enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped looking at the blonde haired eighteen year old sitting lazily on the couch in the compartment, looking up as he heard his name and he himself gasped as her saw the new and improved Hermione Granger, and whoa did she look good.

"Right well now that you two have gotten acquainted and I have explained all your duties to you, I must go now as I have some important guest up at the school to attend to. Good day both of you and I suggest you get changed as you will be at the school in 45 minutes." McGonagall said as she stood up and smiled at them both and walking towards the door she stopped.

"Oh, I almost forgot as Heads you too will be sharing a dormitory, good day, get changed." She said walking out and closing the door behind her.

The two Heads stared at each other and Malfoy, coming back to reality first spoke, "well it looks like it's going to be a fun year. Ay, Hermione?" Draco said looking at the auburn haired girl.

"Looks like it. Wait did you just call me Hermione?" she asked looking at Draco

"Yes, House Unity, Hermione. Have to make a good example for the younger students." He said looking cool as he said it and turning around he picked up his trunk making his arm muscles flex.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to like McGonagall said, get changed, tell me when you are ready wouldn't want to walk in on you." He said looking at her and turning around towards the bathroom

"Draco," Hermione said walking forward she placed both her hands on either side of his face and kissing each cheek she said to him, "thank you." before walking back over to her trunk. Draco smiled and walked over to the bathroom door carrying his trunk, Hermione Granger had just kissed me, he though to himself and smiled. This was going to be a good year.


	2. Friends, Royal robes, lamp lit kiss

Once the train reached Hogsmeade station, Hermione and Draco both walked off of the train and into the surrounding open area where as it were, more than 200 carriages where waiting for the eager continuing Hogwarts students. Hermione noticed a red haired boy and walking over to him, beckoning Draco to follow her placed her hands over his eyes and after hearing a small scream erupt from the red head she giggled and looking over at Draco said to her friend. "You are such a scaredy cat Ronald Weasley." Hermione looking at the back of her friends head and hearing his friends voice turned around and looked stunned to see the placid and yet cool, sleek bleached natural blonde haired male standing next to her.

"What are you doing so close to Hermione Malfoy?" Ron asked looking at the Ferret next to his friend reaching inside his pocket for his wand, Hermione noticing this stood in front of Draco.

"Ron don't! Please." Hermione said looking at her friend and then at Draco, "now is not the time." She said looking at Draco and then at Ron.

"Only for you Hermione. Watch out Ferret this isn't the last time I will get a moment like this." Ron said glaring at Draco.

"I look forward to it, but you wouldn't want to harm the Head Boy would you and go against your friend the Head Girl's wishes would you, Ron.? Now if you will excuse us the Heads have to go to the front carriage and make way to the Great Hall and meet the new first years" Draco said looking at Hermione with kind eyes and then glancing at Ron

"Head Bo……" Ron didn't finish his sentence as his eyes roared with rage and looking at Hermione noticing that what Draco had just said was all true, Hermione nodded and starting to say something, stopped she would explain later.

"Well I'll tell Harry that I saw you and that we will see you at the feast or maybe see you tomorrow, if you are not too busy with your Head Boy." Ron said and glancing at Draco once more turned around and walked towards a carriage where another red head was standing, only this time a girl, Ron telling the girl something she looked over to where Hermione was and smiling slightly got into the carriage.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go." Draco said with a slight but comforting grip on her arm and sighing looked at Draco and seeing those eyes walked with him to the front carriage.

Once the sorting was finished and the feast had disappeared, the Heads were told to meet McGonagall outside her office, both of the Heads being unable to say anything to there friends as they now sat at the front table with the staff. Walking out of the hall together and stopping outside McGonagall's office for the first time since the train were able to be themselves and looking at each other smiled. However it was not long before McGonagall appeared and gesturing for them to follow her she walked down many corridors and both of the Heads loosing there bearings and not knowing anything of where they were, they eventually stopped and found that they were close to the Ravenclaw House Dormitories.

"Now the password is Strawberry Cream," she said looking at both of them and then mentioning to the portrait of an elderly man wearing a purple and gold robe she stated the password and the portrait opened and unlike the other entrance ways to the common rooms, it slid as if on invisible wheels across the wall. Stepping inside both of them gasped and looked around in awe at the décor, it was magnificent. Much more than both of them had been exposed to, McGonagall looking around her and then at the awestruck Heads she stifled a laugh.

"Welcome to the Heads Dormitory, this is the same room which for ever since Hogwarts was opened the Heads of the school have used, now it is your turn for the honour. Mr. Malfoy, your room is up the stairs and to the left. Miss. Granger, your room is up the stairs and to the right. Now both of you will have your own rooms, studies and libraries; however you will share this common room, kitchen and lastly the bathroom." McGonagall said looking at them and smiling, both of them looked at each other and laughed at each others reactions. McGonagall satisfied that no outraged outbreaks were going to occur she placed a hand on both of their shoulders and looking at them mentioned a last 'Congratulations' and stepped outside and the portrait closing the two of them looked at each other and Hermione being brave spoke first.

"Nice, isn't it?" she said looking at Draco

Draco looked back at her and smiled, however seeing her in the light of the common room made her look like a Goddess and walking over to her stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry Hermione." He said before he placed a hand on either side of her beautiful face and leaning forward, kissed for the first time those beautiful rose pink lips and after a small gasp of shock from Hermione she then as if something but not her was controlling her actions. Wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and Draco sensing that she was not protesting, pulling her closer moved his hands onto her waist and placing one on her hips, he deepened the kiss smiled to himself.

SORRY CLIFFY, I KNOW BUT I RECKON IT JUST DEEPENS THE SUSPENSE OF THE STORY. THANKS FOR READING, please Review.


	3. Confusion, gasps and screams

"Hermione….. Hermione, Stop" Draco said as he pulled away from the beautiful girl standing in front on him. She looked puzzled and started to protest, but Draco silenced her with him placing a finger over her lips.

"Draco…I don't understand," Hermione said as she pulled away from Draco looking at him and questioning his actions, after all it was him who had kissed her not her kissing him. God, his kisses felt good, Hermione thought to herself looking at the boy in front of her. His shirt buttons had started to come upon and it was at that moment when he had stopped her.

"Hermione, don't you want to go see my room? I think it might be a lot better than the common room." Draco said looking at her in a mischievous way and thinking about how she looked underneath all those annoying clothes.

"Oh, well if that's why you stopped then I would be happy to see your room." Hermione said moving towards him again and wrapping her arms around his neck, picking Hermione up and placing his one arm under her legs he walked her in the direction in which McGonagall had said his room was.

Once they were inside Draco's room he placed her on the bed and using his wand to dim the lights he looked at the beautiful girl lying on the bed in front of him. She was smiling at him and he crawled onto the bed and made his way towards her. His hair was messy after her feverish pulling and tugging of his blonde locks. As he moved closer to her he half lay on top of her chest and half resting on the bed supporting himself with his arms, she moved closer and pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him on top of her.

Draco repositioned himself on Hermione and making sure he was not squishing her he lay may on top of her and moving his hands from her waist he placed one on her hip and the other under her butt. This creating a gasp from Hermione he stopped and looked at her, "Don't worry Draco, don't stop." She said looking at him and pulling him forward, pressing herself against him, he groaned. Hermione moved her hands from his neck and started to undo his shirt buttons, once she had finished he shifted so that Hermione could take the whole shirt off and discard it upon the floor. Draco moved one of his hands towards Hermione's shirt and pulling on the buttons he completely pulled them off the cotton which kept them in place, Hermione giggling at his enthusiasm moved so that her shirt fell off. All that she was left in now was her skirt and underwear, her skirt however was quickly removed by the energetic Draco and realising that she was almost naked she undid his belt and tugged on his pants to make them move, Draco helped her by half pulling them off himself , now he was only left in his emerald green boxers which at the present time had a rather large bulge in the front on them.

Hermione felt Draco's erection against her leg and smiled, Draco pulled away and looking at her started to passionately kiss her neck and leaving rather large red marks which would have to be magiced off in the morning.

"I guess the rumours were true." Hermione said as Draco started to massage her breasts and making her gasp at the sensation.

"What rumours?" Draco asked her as he stopped

"Draco, please don't stop," she said looking at him with pleading eyes

"What rumours?" he asked again looking at her

"The rumours regarding the size of your friend." She said looking at him

"Oh, those rumours, well I guess you will soon find out." He said looking at her

"I can't wait." She said pulling at his neck and sensing that she was not ready for the nights actions to end he kissed her again and massaging her breast with one hand and undoing the clasp of her bra with the other. Once free of their cage, Draco for the first time saw her breasts in all their glory and they were glorious as he placed a hand over one of them and kissing the other tugging and blowing on the others nipple making Hermione's hormones rage and her nipples stand erect. Hermione started to pull on his boxers and once they were past his privates Draco kicked them off and Hermione saw the most spoken about part of Draco and it was huge just like the rumours said and unable to wait any longer she whispered in Draco's ear, "make love to me." She said as he looked at her, with her reassuring look in her eyes he started to kiss her again and placing a hand on her waist and them other gently pulling and freeing her of her last piece of clothing Draco repositioned himself over Hermione looking at her, "are you sure?" her asked her looking at her, "yes." She said as she kissed him again and presses herself against him, Draco muttered a contraceptive charm and still kissing Hermione broke her barrier, she gasped at the sudden pain and then realising the pleasure. She pulled on his neck again and whispering in his ear to not stop he started to pump into her, first slowly and then fast and hearing the moans from her he went faster and then she heard the moans from him and the whispers of encouragement and commands.

Finally after pleasure after pleasure he felt her start to close against him, she was reaching her climax and kissing her once again and thrusting once more, he heard and felt the piercing scream from Hermione as she screamed his name and she climaxed and shortly after he spilled into her as like she yelled her name and allowing the whole castle to hear him.

Soon they fell upon each other and rolling over and smiling they fell asleep in each others arms.

Well that's the third chapter please review. Thanks hoped you liked it!


	4. The morning After

Hermione was still asleep when Draco woke up; she was lying against him, chest to chest. She was still fast asleep and with her hair draped across her neck and the pillow she was sharing with Draco, she looked like an angel. He found that his one arm was draped across her hips and the other was under his head, he moved the one which was on her hip to move the hair that was lying on her neck away and allowing Draco to see the very large red marks which he had to be blamed for after the previous night's activities. Last night, Draco didn't know what had happened between them but it was big, and they loved each other by the way the moved and how everything had just felt right.

It was then that Hermione moved in her sleep and slowly awoke from her slumber, when she did she saw a toned chest in front of her and gasped as she remembered what they had done. She looked up to see a smiling Draco looking back down at her, "awake? At last?" He asked the woman lying next to his chest, she smiled and looking at him moved her head so that she could reach Draco's mouth. "If only the night was longer," she said as she moved closer to him still and only centimetres apart from him she smiled and looked into his eyes before at that moment, he kissed her.

Fire shot through them both as they kissed passionately for the amount of time that both of them did not know. When they finally let go of each other, Hermione moved so that she could get out of the bed and go to the bathroom and have a shower, after all they did have classes that day.


	5. Gossip, Why and a shock

"Turn to page 375." Professor McGonagall said as she walked from the back of the room to the front and then turning to face her students. "The transfiguration of a human into an animal is a very difficult and problematic form of transfiguration, that is why before I even show you the slightest and easiest way of turning into an animagus you must first read the following two chapters and then when you are finished I would like you to begin writing a 6 foot long essay on the problems which may occur if the process of transfiguration performed on a human and I would like you to do this for homework and have it handed in on Thursday this week. You may start," Professor McGonagall said as she looked at the class and hearing the groans erupting from her class she chucked and walked over to her desk and began to begin writing the coming Transfiguration exam for her sixth years.

Hermione Granger sat next to Harry Potter near the front of the room and as usual she was eagerly starting her essay as she had over the summer done prior research into the transfiguration of humans and was fascinated. Although she was not aware of the goings on's of her fellow Co-Head, who at the moment was sitting near the back of the class next to Blaise Zabini, his good friend and one of the many people who was completely unaware of his and Hermione's relationship.

"So Draco, old boy, do you still want to sleep with Mudblood Granger over there?" Blaise asked as he learned closer to Draco and as his friend looked up and then him gesturing over to Hermione doing a sexual gesture in the process looked at Draco as if to say, "well?"

"Don't call her a Mudblood. Beside why would I want to sleep with her?" Draco asked looking at Blaise sitting next to him

"Oh, so now we're friendly with her now are we? Getting ready to make your move, ah?" Blaise asked as he punched Draco playfully on the arm

"No Blaise, I've just changed that's all. Now can we just drop it please?" Draco said frustrated as he looked over at Hermione, however one person did not want to drop this useful piece of information, this person was none other than pug faced. Pansy Parkinson, upon hearing this information, which made her both angry and happy as she could use it against Mudblood Granger, she lightly tapped Lavender Brown on the shoulder, now everyone knew that Miss Brown was the biggest gossip in the year and no information would go untold and soon the whole year would know.

Lavender's eyes widened in shock as Pansy told her this interesting piece of information and at once she leant back over to her own seat and quickly told Parvarti Patil, who the after a loud gasp which got a glare from McGonagall leant forward and quickly whispered to Seamus Finnigan the interesting news. So naturally soon the whole class knew and all of the started to whisper to each other and look from Draco to Hermione and back again, however it was not long before curiosity got the best of Hermione and she leant over and asked Neville Longbottom what was up, Neville being so scared of telling Hermione and the girl next to him noticing this, wrote down on a piece of paper and handed it over to Hermione. Hermione took the note and opening it up, gasped as she read what it had to say, it read.

_Draco has wanted to sleep with you since sixth year and now that you both share a dorm he's going to take the advantage. _

Hermione looked over at Draco and at that exact moment the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hermione didn't care what McGonagall had to say as the class started to get up from their seats as she quickly got up and taking her books walked over to the back of the class and getting to the door, quickly walked out of the door and down the corridor.

As Draco got up form his seat and moved towards the back of the classroom and moved to the door, as he filled out with the rest of the students, Seamus came over and slung his arm around Draco's shoulder and said quite loudly so that all the students around them could hear, "don't worry mate I don't think you're the only guy who wants to sleep with Hermione." Seamus said as he and Dean walked off together although Draco needed to know who had told him and with that he yelled out to the back of the boy walking metres in front of him, "who told you?" he asked as Seamus turned around

"Apparently Parkinson told Lavender and then well you know Lavender," Seamus said as an annoyed sound came from Lavender and she and Parvarti stomped off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, after all it was the end of the day.

Draco upon hearing this, silently cursed Parkinson and walked in the direction of the Heads common room, however when he got to the entrance Hermione was also just getting there coming from the opposite direction. Draco quickened his pace and moved in front of Hermione, however when she saw him her eyes became narrow slits and she hissed "get out of the way." Hermione said as she tried to push Draco out of the way but failed

"Hermione please can we talk about this, its not what it looks like." Draco said as he moved from side to side and not allowing Hermione to enter the common room

"Why? What was I Draco, a plaything? A pawn in your own little world? What Draco tell me." Hermione asked as she stopped her attempts to dodge Draco and stood back with her arms folded across her chest

"You know the answer to that Hermione, you know." Draco said looking at her and moving forward, she stepped back

"Please let it not be love Draco, because if it is tell me the truth, is it true what Pansy said?" Hermione asked looking at him her eyes sad and tired

"I did want to but then when I saw you again this year something changed inside of me, I don't know what but you make me feel that Hermione, besides that was the past and come on I was sixteen my hormones were raging I don't know I might have even slept with a tree for all I know." Draco said as he looked at the woman standing in front of him and moving forward once again and this time she did not move back, she smiled and he pulled her close and hugging her he whispered in her ear, _I love you._

After dinner that night Hermione and Draco were sitting in their common room talking and then Hermione suddenly felt very dizzy, getting up she felt nauseous and quickly running to the bathroom she leaned over the toilet bowl and threw up. Soon Draco emerged in the bathroom and looking at Hermione sitting next to the bath, she looked up and burst into tears. Draco rushed forward and placed a hand on either side of her face and wiping the tears away he looked into her eyes, the beautiful cinnamon colour was now a deeper brown and her eyes were tired.

"Draco what have we done?" Hermione said as she pulled him closer and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked concerned as he pulled away and looked at her, tears were streaming down her face

"_Draco, I'm pregnant." _


	6. A dad?

"Pregnant? Are you sure, I mean really sure?" Draco asked the woman sitting beside him

"Draco, believe me I'm sure." Hermione said as she looked at Draco and her eyes starting to tear again.

"But, the contraceptive charm, I used one." Draco said looking at his feet and shaking his head as he muttered the words 'no, no, no' over and over again.

"What do you mean no, no, no, no?" Hermione asked looking at him concerned

"I used a two part contraceptive; it was the only one I could easily remember." Draco said as he looked at Hermione with shame in his eyes.

"Two part? Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up but very quickly sat back down, feeling nauseous once again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Hermione please you must believe me I didn't mean to get you pregnant believe me." Draco whispered as he looked at Hermione, who smiled at him

"Draco, I'm not angry, why would I be? I'm happy, don't be sorry." Hermione said as she placed his hand inside hers as she looked into his eyes.

"You're not angry? But, I messed up your life; you can't do many things now because you're restricted because of one stupid mistake I made." Draco said as he stood up and didn't dare to look at Hermione.

"Messed up my life? Draco what are you talking about? I want this baby, believe me I do." Hermione said as she slowly stood up and walked over to Draco and put her arm around his waist, looked into his eyes.

"So that means I'm going to be a dad?" He asked looking at her and smiling, she smiled back and Draco knew the answer, he was going to be a father and he was glad.

"I love you Draco," Hermione said as she looked at him

"I love you too Hermione, more than anything." Draco said as he looked at her and placed a hand on her stomach.


End file.
